jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Nazis
|animedebut = |member = , Rudol von Stroheim, Donovan, Mark |colors = BattleTendency }} }} The are Germany's military force during Battle Tendency. The group is primarily depicted with extreme nationalism and violent tendencies, torturing civilians out of boredom and for their experiments. Despite their evil nature, Rudol von Stroheim and his men are initially tasked with analyzing and nullifying the Pillar Men in order to prevent humanity's extinction . They eventually cooperate with Joseph Joestar to defeat Kars. Members |Av2=RudolVonStroheimAv.png|Name2=Rudol von Stroheim|Status2= |Av3=DonovanMangaAv.png|Name3=Donovan|Status3= |Av4=MarkMangaAv.png|Name4=Mark|Status4= |Av5=Stroheim's Dog.png|Name5=Unnamed Characters#Stroheim's Dog|SName5=Stroheim's Dog |Av6=Nazi Doctor.png|Name6=Unnamed Characters#Nazi Doctors|SName6=Doctors |Av7=NaziGatekeepers.png|Name7=Unnamed Characters#Nazi Gatekeepers|SName7=Gatekeepers |Av8=Nazi Researcher.png|Name8=Unnamed Characters#Researcher|SName8=Researcher |Av9=Santana Host.png|Name9=Unnamed Characters#Santana's Host|SName9=Santana's Host|Status9= |Av10=Santana Victims.png|Name10=Unnamed Characters#Santana's Nazi Victims|SName10=Santana's Victims|Status10= |Av11=NaziOfficer.png|Name11=Unnamed Characters#Nazi Officer|SName11=Gestapo Officer|Status11= |Av12=Wamuu Victims.png|Name12=Unnamed Characters#Wamuu's Nazi Victims|SName12=Wamuu's Victims|Status12= |Av13=Pickpocket.png|Name13=Unnamed Characters#Nazi Spy|SName13=Spy |Av14=Kars Victims.png|Name14=Unnamed Characters#Kars's Nazi Victims|SName14=Kars's Victims|Status14= |Av15=StroheimUVArmyAv.png|Name15=Unnamed Characters#Stroheim's Ultraviolet Army|SName15=Stroheim's Ultraviolet Army }} |Av3=CourageousMexicanKid.png|Name3=Unnamed Characters#Courageous Mexican Child|SName3=Courageous Child |Av4=VampirePrisonerAv.png|Name4=Unnamed Characters#Vampire Prisoner|SName4=Vampire Prisoner|Status4= |Av5=SpeedwagonBattleTendency.png|Name5=Robert E. O. Speedwagon }} History Background Prior to the start of Battle Tendency, designed his flag as an altered cross of the , the magical symbol that represents destiny and life found in ruins throughout the world. In 1933, they discovered the Pillar Men underground in Rome. In 1937, Hitler's army conquered and the continues to escalate. Straizo vs. Joseph Interrogating Speedwagon in Mexico The Nazis residing in an information base in Mexico learn of Straizo's betrayal against the Speedwagon Foundation and his fight against Joseph Joestar. The , Rudol von Stroheim, is informed by his men that they retrieved Speedwagon and healed his injuries after Straizo left him to drown in the Rio Dada river. However, their true intent is to learn of the ruins Speedwagon's discovered. Speedwagon attempts to kill himself with a broken bottle, but the stop him and put him in a . Stroheim knew torturing Speedwagon wouldn't work, so he injects him with truth serum developed by the army's German medical science. The Nazis successfully discover the ruins and retrieve the man in the pillar, assuming he was the creator of the Stone Masks. Stroheim receives an immediate order from Hitler to start the experiment on exposing the Pillar Man to fresh blood. He proposes to his that they just need one person's blood and they should choose among themselves who the Nazis should use, while the rest will be spared. One officer tells them to hurry up or he'll choose a woman for them. A volunteers himself to be chosen. Stroheim admires his bravery and orders for everyone except the kid to be killed. The Pillar Man, Santana The Pillar Man's Awakening The Nazi doctors and researchers drain the blood of all their prisoners and pump it into the Pillar Man. Eventually, the blood starts flowing out so the Nazis use the shower within the shelter to wash it away. The creature awakens and Stroheim gives it the name Santana, declaring himself as the Pillar Man's godfather. Seeing Santana stumble around and trip shocks the Nazi officers and researchers, but Stroheim laughs and mocks his primitive intelligence. They begin the experiment and release a . Just the other day, he was a weak, dying old man they captured but they put the Stone Mask on him. They didn't feed him any blood for the day to starve him so that he would attack the first prey he sees. The vampire attacks Santana, and the Nazis first assume the Pillar Man was just a normal human when it looked like the attack impaled him, so Stroheim orders for them to detonate the self-destruct bomb within the vampire's head. However, they quickly realize that Santana was eating the vampire by absorbing him whole into his body. Joseph and Donovan Meanwhile, Joseph is in the desert on his way to the Nazi base to rescue Speedwagon. He is ambushed by a Nazi special forces member named Donovan who was ordered to capture Joseph to learn information about Straizo. Donovan mocks Joseph at first, but Joseph easily defeats him by exploding a cactus in his face. Joseph demands to know about the Nazis' plans but Donovan refuses to answer due to his pride as a soldier. Joseph then sticks a compass into the Nazi's eye and Donovan quickly gives up, agreeing to tell everything he knows if Joseph takes the compass out. After learning that Speedwagon is safe, Joseph ties Donovan to the cactus when the man attempts to run away. He leaves a note on the cactus saying "Hello Adolf!". Joseph attempts to sneak into the Nazi building but there are two performing body checks on the women passing by. Joseph decides to dress up as a woman with tequila but the men are not impressed. They're about to shoot him for being suspicious but Joseph quickly fires the tequila caps at a nearby tree to drop two coconuts on the men's heads, knocking them out. Joseph steals their Nazi uniform and sneaks in. In the laboratory, the and everyone else are stunned that Santana vanished despite them keeping their eyes on him at all times. Stroheim orders to stop the flow of oxygen within the shelter and to rewind the film they recorded to see where he's hiding. They learn that Santana contorted his body and slid into the air vents to escape. Joseph and Stroheim vs. Santana Stroheim realizes he messed up, thinking that he could get a promotion if he succeeded but now realizes that Hitler will be furious. He resolves himself to defeat Santana. Santana jumps into standing near an air vent and makes the man's body his host. The soldier goes blind since his eyes were squished into his head while Santana enlarges within his body. All of the soldiers shoot him but he remains alive with several bullet holes. Santana then imitates them and points his finger like a gun, shooting the bullets out of his fingers back at the . Santana rips himself out of the man's body and shoots some more, but Joseph appears at that moment and yanks out some of Stroheim's hair. Using the Ripple, Joseph forms a hair barrier to reflect the bullets. According to the writing on the walls of the ruins, Santana is weak to sunlight, so the only hope is destroying him with Joseph's Ripple. When none of his attacks work, Joseph tries to think of escaping with Speedwagon, but Stroheim declares that there's no way they can let Santana get out or he'd be a threat to humanity. When it looks like Joseph is about to be absorbed into Santana, Stroheim loses all hope and is about to activate the self-destruct switch to blow everyone up. Joseph reveals he was holding his breath to lull the Pillar Man into a false sense of security to blow him up with a surge of Ripple. Binding Santana's torso in chains as his body begins to reassemble, Joseph tries to drag up the bunker and expose the Pillar Man to sunlight. Stroheim almost gets to the door but Santana grabs onto the Nazi's leg. Joseph succeeds with Stroheim's help after being forced to chop his leg off. However, Santana enters Stroheim's body through his amputated wound. Having no choice, Stroheim limps toward a nearby well and takes out a grenade, preparing to explode both himself and Santana. Stroheim tells Joseph that the Nazis didn't awaken Santana just for simple military reasons. Currently, their army located underground in Rome that there are other Pillar Men, and it's Joseph's destiny to figure out how to defeat them to save humanity. Their army was experimenting on Santana to discover another weakness aside from the sun. Stroheim tells him to go to Rome to meet a certain someone who Speedwagon knew well, before blowing himself up with the grenade. Joseph was touched by the German's noble act for humanity but Santana was still safe. Joseph lunges into the well with Santana and exposes him to the sunlight both above him and reflecting under him from the water, turning the creature completely into stone. Ultimate Warriors from Ancient Times The Pillar Men Awaken A is with his underground in Rome with the goal of cutting out the Pillar Men from the stones to transport them to a shelter in Germany. They learned from the decimation of Stroheim's team in Mexico to be cautious, and also discovered the method of the Speedwagon Foundation to shine ultraviolet light on the creatures to keep them as stone. The forehead of one of the statues opens up, and the officer's team goes to investigate. As one gets closer, he is impaled in the head by a horn that extends out of the statue. The Pillar Man awakens and speaks in Latin, revealing that artificial light can't stop him. He sticks the hands of every Nazi together, then pokes one in the forehead and all of them instantly deflate like balloons. With Germany and Italy being allies, and the Nazis interested in researching Caesar Zeppeli's Ripple ability, Caesar asks his Nazi friend Mark to take them to the Pillar Men. As they arrive, Joseph steps on the flesh of a dead Nazi soldier. The Pillar Man Wamuu walks past Mark before he could run away and he is instantly sliced in half, leaving behind a locket containing a photo of his . Despite being cut in half, Mark doesn't die right away and begs for Caesar to kill him. Caesar obliges and uses the Ripple to stop his heart. Ripple Teacher Lisa Lisa Spying in Venice Stroheim, who was actually alive, sends out spies to watch the Ripple users in Venice for three weeks. The Nazis knew about their Ripple training, what happened with Esidisi, and also what happened at the post office regarding the Red Stone of Aja. Earlier, one of Stroheim's in disguise attempted to steal the stone from Lisa Lisa but was stopped by Joseph who then covered the man with mustard. Stroheim's Unit Strikes Back The Nazis Return Near Switzerland Hitler was convinced that Germans would rise above mankind but was worried as to once they reached the top, whether their domination would stand the test of time. The Stone Mask and Red Stone of Aja are essential to Hitler's plans, as immortality is necessary for his goal of world conquest. Thus, he sends Stroheim and his team to retrieve the parcel containing the Red Stone of Aja at the border between Switzerland and Italy. He meets up with Joseph, Caesar, Lisa Lisa, and Messina, offering to cooperate with them. Five hours later at a cabin, Kars appears in the night and senses five humans inside a room. He slices the five Nazis with his sabre and enters, only to be shocked at the sight of a sixth man sitting down. Kars couldn't feel his body temperature and attacks the man, who reveals himself as Stroheim. He was transformed into a cyborg with artificial steel arms, a metal band on his eye, and weapons implanted into his body with the power of German science. Stroheim reveals his new weapons and the two fight, but he is overpowered by Kars's Light Mode. He realizes that human science is not yet ready to face Kars. Kars grabs the Red Stone of Aja after tearing apart Stroheim's pocket but Stroheim fires an ultraviolet ray blast from his eye. The Red Stone starts sliding toward a cliff but Joseph manages to retrieve it before Kars and gets to safety with the help of Caesar, while Kars falls off the cliff. Messina is amazed at Stroheim's durability and says if he lowers his arrogance, they're willing to cooperate. Stroheim goes to get his body repaired. Final Battle Against Kars The Ultraviolet Army Appears Stroheim makes a flashy appearance in the final battle against Kars. Along with his , they fire ultraviolet beams to deal with Kars's . Stroheim himself was fully repaired and got new ultraviolet laser devices attached to his shoulders, successfully miniaturized by the Speedwagon Foundation. Birth of the Ultimate Life-Form After Joseph manages to successfully hurt Kars with a Ripple blast, Stroheim and his soldiers surround the Pillar Man. They fire the ultraviolet beams to finish him off, but it was a trick by Kars. He already had the Stone Mask on his face with the Red Stone of Aja embedded within it. Despite Speedwagon's warning, they were too late to shut off the UV beams and it activated the Red Stone. Kars awakens as the ultimate life-form and transforms his hand into a rabid squirrel, which burrows into Stroheim's mechanical torso and then slices through a man in Stroheim's army. Joseph escapes in the Nazi aircraft that Stroheim and Speedwagon arrived in, but Kars chases him down and transforms his feathers into piranhas and octopus legs to destroy the plane. After Joseph figures his last resort is a suicide attack by crashing Kars into the volcano along with him, Stroheim shoots out his hand to impale Kars in the neck, revealing that he was sitting in the plane's float the whole time. The two of them jump while Kars crashes into the volcano, with Stroheim sacrificing his mechanical legs to give Joseph a safe landing. Kars manages to survive the lava by creating a shell around him, and Stroheim loses all hope. To finish him off, Kars strikes Joseph with the Ripple, but Joseph instinctively raises the Red Stone of Aja which amplifies the attack. This causes a massive eruption with the two blasted away on a large rock. About eight hours later, Stroheim gets back to Speedwagon alive and relays the news, assuming that Joseph died. End of the Nazis When Joseph crashes his own funeral, he states that he wants to ask Stroheim to have a more convenient mechanical hand made for him, but they likely won't see each other again due to Germany being on the brink of war with Britain. Stroheim never sees Joseph again and dies in the in 1943 like a proud German soldier. German Science The Nazis are skilled in developing various technology, medicine, and futuristic weapons with their German science. They have an information base in Mexico that is camouflaged to look like a normal building. The laboratory where their research is performed is hidden 20m underground. *They create a truth serum to learn information from Speedwagon. *They develop a shelter containing a wall with 50cm thick steel panels to imprison Santana. It's calculated so that it cannot be destroyed by even hundreds of Vampires. It also has an internal flamethrower, sprinklers, machine gun, and a self-destruct bomb. *A method to drain the blood of all their prisoners and pump it into the pillar containing Santana, gruesome enough that even Stroheim didn't want to hear how it was done. *They are capable of transforming Stroheim into a cyborg after his body exploded from a grenade. **The pressure of his mechanical fingers is 1950kg/cm³, which is roughly double Santana's. **They calculated how much they would have to wound a Pillar Man like Santana to make their vital functions stop. **A heavy machine gun is implanted in Stroheim's torso, capable of shooting 600 armored bullets per minute and piercing through a 30mm steel plate. **The metal band on his eye can fire an ultraviolet ray blast. Trivia * Adolf Hitler and the real history of the Nazis were not shown or mentioned in the anime. * Stroheim's outfit is censored in the English localization of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven. His default costume with the Nazi uniform is removed, with only his alternative shirtless cyborg appearance remaining. References Site Navigation Category:Nazis